platinumbigbrotherseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Big Brother 4
Platinum Big Brother 4 also known as ''Target Locked On ''is the fourth season Platinum Big Brother Series ''which began on October 30th, 2013, it was originally planned to run for 23 days, however after technical difficulties with the tengaged server it aired for 29 days and ended on November 27, 2013, including crowning the winner and awards for the season. This season featured 14 houseguests all new to the Platinum Big Brother Series. The twist of the season 'Target Locked On' saw houseguests given a target houseguest in secret that they had to get evicted before the end of week five. If they were successful they would receive a special game-changing power. The season ended with Mark winning the season by a vote of 5-2 against runner-up Mike. Katherine won Tengaged's Favorite Houseguest. Winner Mark also won the Player of The Season title, while Natasha won the Entertainment Award. Twist of the season *'Targets '- The main twist of the season was 'Target Locked On'. On premiere night, the houseguests were secretly given a target that they would have to get evicted before the end of week five. If they successfully passed they would be given a special power unknown to the house. *'Instant Eviction '- As 'Instant Eviction' took place on the third week, this saw the HoH name two nominees and then the house vote to evict one of them with no veto competition or meeting. Meaning that the HoH's first nominations were their final nominations. *'Double Eviction '- There were two double evictions during this season. The first was on week six and the second was on week seven. It saw two houseguests leave in one night. Jake and Webly left in week six and Katherine and Vanille left during week seven. *'Coup d'Etat '- This was the first season to feature the 'Coup d'Etat' it allows the bearer to overthrown the current HoH post-veto and nominate two people themselves. Vagisil earned this power and used it during the 'night of powers'. *'Diamond Power of Veto '''- This was the first season to feature the 'Diamond power of Veto' it allows the bearer to save somone from the block post-veto meeting and also name the replacement themseleves. Natasha earned this power and used it during the 'night of powers'. Houseguests On the cast reveal, 14 houseguests were announced to be entering the house the following day on October 29th 2013. The official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests announced were new to Platinum Big Brother series. The houseguests entered the house on October 30th 2013. Voting History Penalty votes stay with the bearer until the final 5, houseguests could also receive penalty votes in competitions. Returning Housemates Jake, Katherine , Natasha and Mark were all selected to play again during Season 5: All-Stars and placed 7th, 4th, 8th and 2nd respectively. Samuel and Mike were also two of the twenty houseguests eligible to return, but were not chosen as one of the fourteen All-Star houseguests. Trivia *This season is recognised by viewers and players alike mostly for Webly's eviction night. *This season is the only season to feature powers aside from the main twist that could have their own game-changing effect on the season. *This season saw the return of the seven member jury, last seen in season two. Links